


Touch The Sky

by thomasjeffersonsmacaroni



Series: The Other 51 [48]
Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasjeffersonsmacaroni/pseuds/thomasjeffersonsmacaroni
Summary: Merida goes to an immigrants' convention with her family.





	Touch The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Credit also to my lovely group chat, who actually came up with the Sorcha character in the context of the canon verse. I played a very small part in her creation.

“Merida! We have to leave soon!”

Merida wrestled her bright red hair into a bun, somehow managing to let loose only a few strands to the back of her neck and behind her ears. Usually, it was harder than this to tame, but for some reason, it was behaving itself today.

“Coming!”

She jumped out of her room, barely managing to shove her phone into her back pocket on the way, and slid down the railing. Down below, she heard her mother murmuring in Scottish Gaelic as she dressed her little brothers.

“D’you need any help?” Merida called down.

“No, I’m fine. Just pack the food and get ready to go.”

They were about to leave to go to the Immigrants’ Event, a thing that Merida’s parents had helped organize. Immigrants and their families all over their little neighborhood came together, packed food and drink, and laid out who they were for all to see. Sometimes Americans would poke their heads in, too, and as long as they were respectful, they were allowed to stay.

Mainly, the immigrants consisted of Poles, Irish people, and sometimes Latinos. The DunBrochs were the only Scots in the group.

“The Culture Festival is today,” Merida’s dad reminded the group, brushing his long hair in the mirror. “We’re going to have more Americans than usual. You all remember that, right?”

All around the kitchen were nods. Merida’s eyes widened, hand clenching the counter.

“Shit. I forgot.”

“Don’t curse in the house!” her mother called up after her.

Merida had put on a simple shirt and jeans. Now, she yanked out the ethnic Scottish dress that her mother had bought her for her birthday last year, muttering to herself as she tied together the ribbons.

How could she have forgotten? She’d been looking forward to this particular day for months. Finally, _finally,_ she would get a chance to show people that her culture wasn’t just painted faces and alcohol, and it sure as hell wasn’t the same as Irish.

Merida guessed that school was overwhelming her too much. She was lucky that June had begun, and with it her school’s summer break. She didn’t think that she could even _look_ at assignments and tests and perverted teenage boys for a second longer.

_Jesus. Just because we’re both Scots doesn’t mean I’ll suddenly turn straight for them._

When the DunBrochs arrived at the park, the party was already in full swing. Merida helped her parents set up the tent and food and looked around. There were many families that she recognized, but also many others that she didn’t. She would have to introduce herself later.

One particular leg of the tent absolutely refused to remove itself, no matter how much even Merida’s father struggled. As she and her mother tried to help him to no avail, they heard an unfamiliar voice above them.

“Can we help you?”

Merida looked up, ready to accept, and found herself gazing into the eyes of the most beautiful girl in the world. She had blonde hair tied into a low ponytail, bright gray eyes that shone with happiness, and fair skin that seemed to glow in the bright rising sunlight. Merida’s heart quickened, and her lips parted in a weak “Yes.”

The girl smiled and knelt down. Merida saw her bulging muscles flex as she finally managed to force the leg out.

“Oh. Thanks. You’re strong,” Merida said.

“No problem. I’m Sorcha, by the way.”

“Oh, that’s pretty.”

“Thanks. It’s Scottish Gaelic for…”

“…brightness. I know. I’m Scottish.”

Sorcha’s eyes lit up. “Me, too! _Finally,_ another Scot!”

Merida laughed. “All the Scots at my school are assholes who try to hit on me.”

“I feel. I feel so, so much. One time I tried wearing my ‘Pride’ pin to fend them off, and they _still_ tried it. Like, come on. Number one sign a girl doesn’t like you: she doesn’t like guys.”

“Same here.”

Sorcha placed her hand on Merida’s and smiled. “Hey, do you guys mind if we place our stuff here? We just moved to this neighborhood, and it’s our very first time at this fair. We’re super nervous. Helps to have another Scot.”

“Nope. No problem at all.” Merida smiled back, and even though it would have felt awkward at the beginning of their interaction, it felt simple and natural now.

“Thanks so much.”

The girls looked between them but said nothing more. Sorcha pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked the time.

“Well, I have to go now. See you later?”

“See you later.


End file.
